


Je Sues Prest

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: (actually this art is pretty damn good, (do men wear anything under their kilts), Bad Art, Braveheart AU, Highlander AU, I know that one guy is Castiel, Kilts, M/M, Outlander AU, Scotland, Scottish Brogue, and I'm so glad I found it!), but I don't know who the other one is, ooch lassie, so I'm tagging everyone, that's the beauty of art, what else can i tag this with, ye ken, yer mine lassie, you can actually do SPN or SPN RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Dean/Jensen/Sam/Jared win the love of the fair Misha/Castiel? A tale of passion set in the passionate highlands!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Sues Prest

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Art created by a Nonny. It's not mine but I knew I had to share it!!!!

[](http://imgur.com/BPplQH8)

**Author's Note:**

> (This art is actually not mine. A nonny on FFA made it but wasn't going to be posting so I offered to do it instead).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Je Sues Prest - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334932) by [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay)




End file.
